Mogami Tomodachi
by 13CC
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Kouichi and Kouji are best friends. Kouji thinks he might have feelings for his friend, but what does Kouichi think? Twin fic.


_13CC: I wrote this for my best friend while I was in Rhode Island. When we were kids people always said that we looked alike. We even convinced some kids that we were twins! Anyway- I hope you like it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Chapter One, Valentines Day:**

It was Tuesday, but that was by no means the reason for Kouichi's excitement. Why would he be excited for Tuesday? No. Today was St. Valentines Day! He couldn't wait to give Kouji his presents.

Kouji Minamoto. He had been Kouichi's best friend since they were five years old. Lot's of people, adults and children, often commented on how much they looked alike. In fact they looked so much alike that when they were kids they convinced people that they were twins. Just for fun.

Since today was a holiday Kouichi would be walking to school alone. Normally Kouji would pick him up in the morning so they could walk together, but not today. They always bought presents for each other on holidays and exchanged them at school. Kouichi always got their first.

He was sitting at his desk watching the door. Waiting. He was beginning to get fidgety after awhile of sitting, waiting anxiously. Every time the door opened he hoped it was Kouji. So far no luck. The door nob turned. His heart jumped. It was Izumi. The door shut and he went back to staring- and waiting.

**OOO**

Red or yellow? Which rose should he get? School hadn't even started yet and already Kouji had found a problem. Which color rose should he get for Kouichi?

Normally this wouldn't be a problem. He'd get the yellow. Things had changed though.

He was supposed to like Takuya. That's who everyone at school thought he liked. That's who _he_ thought he liked. Not that it mattered wether he liked him or not. Takuya had a crush on Izumi. The thing that bothered Kouji was the person he was having feeling for _instead_ of Takuya.

Kouichi. Unsure of how it had happened, or when, Kouji just suddenly realized that he was in love with his best friend! The only thing he knew was that he had liked him for a long time now. At least a month.

Looking at his watch Kouji learned that he had fifteen minutes to get to school. He quickly bought both roses and ran all the way to his next destination- Kouichi. Who was at school. Duh.

Opening the door to the classroom Kouji slipped in. Luckily he wasn't late. In fact he still had eight minutes to talk to Kouichi and give him his presents. Yes present**s**. He had bought him more than a rose.

"Ohayougozaimas Kouji!"

"Ohayou," Kouji said pulling off his back pack and dropping it on Kouichi's desk. He saw the older boy eyeing it excitedly, knowing there were presents inside.

"I just have to give this to Takuya first," Kouji said, opening the bag and reaching in. _Okay if I pull out the red rose I don't tell Kouichi and pretend to still like Takuya. If it's yellow then I have to tell Kouichi everything._ Kouji's hand eventually grasped one of the roses. He pulled it out without looking at what color it was.

Quickly glancing at Kouichi, he saw the boy smiling mischievously at him. That gave him a pretty good idea of what color rose he had grabbed.

Moving hurriedly to Takuya's desk, where Takuya himself happened to be sitting, Kouji stopped and waited from the brunette to notice him. His wish, if that's what you'd called it, was quickly granted.

"Hey Kouji," Takuya said turning to the other boy.

"Happy Valentines Day," Kouji said shyly, handing him a red rose. _Guess I don't have to tell Kouichi yet._

"Arigatou," Takuya said with a smile, taking the flower. Kouji smiled weakly, before going to Kouichi was practically bouncing out of his seat from excitement.

Kouichi smiled up at him like he knew something Kouji didn't.

"What?" Kouji asked in annoyed voice. Kouichi knew he was joking, and he knew that Kouji knew what he was smiling about. Might as well play along.

"You like Takuya," He said in a playful, taunting voice.

"So what if I do?" Kouji shot back. They always did this every time Kouji showed affection towards someone. Mainly Takuya. There was only one time Kouji had really showed affection towards Kouichi while having a crush on him. Not that Kouichi knew at the time- or now.

**Flashback:**

Kouichi had sprained his ankle falling off a ladder. He had just gotten his cast on and was sitting at home watching tv. The doorbell rang and he heard his mother welcome someone in, telling them that Kouichi was on the couch.

Kouji walked in with a concerned look on his face. As soon as he saw Kouichi he ran over to him and looked as though he was about to throw his arms him, but stopped himself.

"Daijoubu?" Kouji asked looking at his friend's foot in worry.

Kouichi laughed at his friend's concern. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kouji's neck. "You can hug me you know," He said noticing how Kouji had almost done just that. His pride was to great though. Kouichi was trying to stop Kouji from letting his pride get in the way of his feelings.

"I know," Kouji said hugging him back.

**End Flashback**

That was the first time they had hugged. Kouji liked it a lot, and now they hugged quite often. Kouichi didn't seem to mind._ Maybe he likes it too? Don't think that! Of course he doesn't like you!_ Kouji shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

"Here," Kouji said handing Kouichi a heart shaped box tied shut with a gold ribbon. Obviously store bought chocolates. Kouichi accepted them with a smile.

"And this," Kouji said pulling out the yellow rose.

"Yellow for friendship?" Kouichi asked, taking the flower. Kouji nodded. "Domo arigatou!" Kouichi said throwing his arms around Kouji. The younger boys breath caught in his throat. Quickly recovering, he hugged back

"Now for your presents," Kouichi said, pushing himself off Kouji.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a bag of homemade chocolates. Kouichi was a great cook. Kouji had a big smile while taking the chocolate. Next came a photo of the two boys with their arms around each other, smiling, Kouichi had decorated the frame with blue and brown stripes that matched Kouji's bandana.

"Ariga-" Kouji stopped mid sentence. Kouichi was holding out a red rose for Kouji to take.

"Here," Kouichi said picking up Kouji's hand and putting the flower in it, closing the boy's fingers around the stem.

"But Kouichi a red rose means-"

"Aishiteru otouto." Kouji forced a smile.

Kouichi loved him as a brother. Not like _that_. Not in the way Kouji loved him.

"Arigatou," Kouji said wrapping his arms around Kouichi. The boy hugged back, not realizing he had hurt Kouji.

**OOO**

Kouichi pushed open the door to his apartment. Sliding the key back into his pocket he walked inside. He gasped seeing what was on the dinning room table.

A painting of himself and Kouji was propped up against a vase. A small note was left next to it.

_To: Kouchi_

_From: Kouji_

_I brought this over in the morning after you'd left for school. I hope you like it._

Kouichi smiled. He was going to hang the picture in his room.

_13CC: I know this was short. No complaining! Just kidding. You can complain if you want. These were meant to be short though. I've started the second chapter already and am almost finished. I'll probably update tomorrow._


End file.
